Thoughts on Love Never Dies
by GracieP8
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera characters goes to see Love Never Dies. (ONE-SHOT)


**Hey guys! I just had a weird dream where the Phantom of the Opera characters saw Love Never Dies (good music, but the characters are garbage.) and so… yeah! I guess I'm writing it? Anyways enjoy! Note that in this fanfic, the Phantom made amends with the others some time ago; therefore the friendly interactions. Also, slight Anastasia reference at the end because I can!**

**QUICK DISCLAIMER: None of their opinions are mine (though I still have mixed feelings about the sequel) and are just pure imagination.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Contains spoilers for both Phantom and Love Never Dies!**

* * *

"The show was… pretty decent." Christine said as she left the theatre.

"Me too, but I wish the end wasn't _so_ sad!" Meg agreed as she wiped her eyes.

"But that was how the script was written." The Phantom replied, face outwardly calm, cool and collected; but if he was honest, he also found the end to be quite sad as well, he was just trying not to let it show to the others.

"That doesn't make things happier…" Raoul sniffled, though he claimed it was from the cold weather; fat chance!

"So… what did you _think_ of us?" Madame Giry asked; changing the subject before anyone could start bawling again, including herself.

"I wish they made me tougher" The Phantom sighed "I'm too… soft."

"Well, at least _you_ didn't look like a murderous brat!" Meg reminded "Sure, they did make you a little depressed and mournful and they stripped away some of your aggressiveness; but _I_ was nothing more than a spoiled, whiny fool! No character development beyond that of a jealous performing prostitute! Didn't the writers remember? I was Christine's friend, and they made me kill her! That is something I would never do!" The blonde ballerina stomped her foot as what began with a simple criticism of her character turned into something of a rant.

"At least _we_ know they got _your_ character correct!" The Phantom glowered at Christine.

_"How?"_ The young singer wondered as she tried to recall how they wrote her.

"Oh, _everything_, except for making you participate in such adultery!" Raoul began "And remember this; Meg, my character wasn't exactly the best either…" Everyone else in the party nodded in sympathetic agreement. Besides Meg and Madame Giry; Raoul's character was the most butchered!

The real Raoul was sweet, awkward, noble and a bit stubborn, according to others, though it was _hardly_ his fault! Raoul had a one track mind so it wasn't like he'd be ignoring Christine's pleas on purpose! Though of course, nobody blamed him for this! They agreed that he was the nicest out of the bunch but they made him into the most evil and abusive man who indulged in gambling and drinking his woes away!

And how Christine had died still made the group shudder. They were silently relieved that Carlotta fled back to Italy after the incidents at the Opera House because, no doubt, if she _had_ seen the musical, she would have bragged about how she should have been the prima donna back then and that Christine should have just stayed a chorus girl up until her dying days. But since Carlotta moved back home, she had not seen the play, thus sparing everyone from constant boasting and comments that the Phantom should have left Carlotta alone.

"I think my character was pretty decent." Madame Giry said at last, "I just wished they haven't vilified me like that. I mean, I understand why they decided to do so but… I really hated how… horrendous they made me. I would never treat Christine like that."

And the thoughts on 'Love Never Dies' continued, but this time it was about the songs…

"Did you like the music?" Christine said, trying to ebb away the silence and awkwardness of the conversation.

"Hmm, 'Love Never Dies' is quite good… I dare say so myself!" Raoul replied, quite convicted in his reply. It was his regret that he himself had a few songs and they were all portraying him as a monstrous husband and father! They were quite memorable but not very reflective of his character. Or at least, he thought so. But honestly, every song was beautifully written in its own way. The composer, that Andrew Lloyd Webber fellow, was really an angel of music!

"'Til I Hear You Sing' was quite lovely…" Meg interjected. Everybody sighed and touched their hearts at once. What an emotional song that one was!

"Oh, everyone was crying over that! Nobody likes a weepy song!" said the Phantom, though nobody missed his voice crack.

"I enjoyed 'Look With Your Heart'." Christine smiled to change the subject.

"Mm… that one was quite beautiful too… like _you_." Raoul smiled.

The discussion carried on until the group went their separate ways to stay in for the night…

Only the Phantom was still awake. Everyone returned home as his thoughts on 'Love Never Dies' still filling his mind as he looked out at the stars in the dark sky. He noticed a letter near the entrance of the Opera house which was addressed for him. Curious, he opened the letter and skimmed its contents. The writer had been a casting agent, asking if he wanted to audition for a new musical. This one, they wrote, would star a young orphan with no memories and she would team up with two conmen. The antagonist would be a man who was told to kill that woman but he has a romantic attraction to her…

* * *

**Just a silly little meta fic one-shot that allows me to jokingly have the characters critique the sequel, and of course, I needed the obligatory 'Anastasia' reference at the end, LOL!**


End file.
